


A Black Cat’s Little White Mouse

by FritzTheCat85



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anger, Anthropomorphic, Awkward Sexual Situations, Begging, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Christianity, Cooking, Crying, Domestic Discipline, Drunkenness, Electricity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fear, Furry, God Complex, Grooming, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Impregnation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Lace Panties, Laundry, Loss of Virginity, Lube, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mental Breakdown, Mild Blood, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, My First Fanfic, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Nudism, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Painful Sex, Panties, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape Aftermath, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Showers, Size Difference, Slave Trade, Small Penis, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Stripping, Tails, Tears, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FritzTheCat85/pseuds/FritzTheCat85
Summary: Melody, a little white mouse is kidnapped from her peaceful homeland, and sold to the slavers of Port City. A slender black cat named Aiden comes along and decides to purchase her, taking the little girl to a nation of carnivores where predator & prey relationships are full of abuse.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Black Cat’s Little White Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Graphic depictions of emotion & sexual abuse of a minor, rape, sadism, and all manner of wicked goodness.
> 
> It's finished, but I do plan on updating the names of people, places, and things.

Melody the little white mouse watched as they pulled into Aiden’s driveway. The slender black cat stepped out of the car for a moment, pressed a few buttons on a keypad, and the gate began began sliding to the side.

He got back into the car and drove onto his property, which had tall fences on all sides, typical of most homes in that area.

Melody turned around, and watched as the gate automatically shut and locked behind her, making her feel confined and trapped to the property.

Aiden put the car into park, looked behind the driver’s seat, and welcomed the little mouse to her new home in a sarcastic and mocking tone.

Melody was so tired, and could hardly keep her eyes open. The drugs were starting to wear off, and she had a light headache.

Aiden was also tired from his long trip to and from Port City, and couldn’t wait to get hammered and pass out.

The slender black cat stepped out of the car, opened up the trunk and pulled out his suitcase. He then opened melody’s door, grabbed his briefcase, and gestured the little mouse to exit the car and follow him.

Melody got out with her stuffed teadybear, and heard Aiden shut the door behind her. The cat shoved Melody towards the back of the car, and told her to roll the suitcase to the front porch.

Melody grabbed the suitcase by the handle, and did as her master commanded. Hearing a dull chime as Aiden clicked a button on his car keys to lock the car.

Aiden walked past her, unlocked the door and stepped inside, asking Melody to follow and bring the suitcase with her into the home.

He placed his briefcase on top of the entrance table, and placed his keys inside a little jar full of gold, silver, a copper coin.

The suitcase was heavy with his belongings, but the little mouse did as he requested, and entered Aiden’s living quarters with it. The home was large, but greatly neglected. There was trash everywhere, and it was in great need of cleaning.

Despite that, she could tell that Aiden took a relatively minimalistic approach, and that the home was extremely modern and aesthetically pleasing. He was indeed a wealthy man, so rich that he could even afford a real slave, and not just the ones born and raised in captivity.

Aiden shut and locked the door behind them, and ordered her to clean her paws on the welcome matt.  
The whole world felt like a blur to her, she was given a potent drug that made her docile, but its effects were quickly fading and her mind was starting to sober up to the reality of her situation.

Melody did as he asked, feeling the hook like fibers tug at the bottom of her soles. He then grabbed Melody by the hand, and took her to the living room. The little mouse was pushed onto a sofa, and the black cat sat down in an arm chair next to her, toying around with a strange halo-like contraption.

Melody felt so tired and gave her teddy bear a loving hug, telling him that everything was going to be ok.

Melody’s eyes were heavy and forcing themselves closed from exhaustion, but a few seconds later Aiden loudly ordered her to sit up. Melody did as he commanded, and saw the black cat take the mechanism and place it snuggly around her neck. It made a series of clicking noises as he adjusted it to the width of her throat, giving her a little space so she could swallow and breathe.

Aiden tinkered with it some more, and then sat back down in his armchair. Melody tugged at the collar around her neck, wondering why it was so heavy.

The mouse screamed as she felt an electrical shock jolt through her. It was quite painful, but it definitely got Aiden to receive her full undivided attention. A wicked toothy grin stretched from ear to ear across the black cat’s face.

Aiden crossed his legs and explained that the thing around her neck was a smart collar, and that it was meant to keep slaves like her nice, orderly, and obedient.

He went through the manual, reading it out loud to himself but also so Melody could hear. It had an exhaustive list of features, which included a heart-beat monitor, a gps tracker, a shock system, and even a kill switch.

Melody’s heart began pounding in her chest when she heard the last feature. She had no idea that such a twisted contraption even existed, and that the people that created it were so zealously convicted in ensuring there wasn’t even the slimmest chance she’d escape or resist. Only the sadistic predators of Carnivoria could invent such a cruel device.

Aiden explained to her that he wanted absolute obedience and submission from her, and if he felt his authority undermined, he’d zap her with escalating levels of voltage using a fancy black controller that came with the smart collar.

Aiden grabbed a book on the coffee table and tossed it into Melody’s lap. The little girl set aside her teddy bear and looked at the black cat. He barked at her to open it up and skim through the book, telling her to study up on it whenever she had some free time.

It was detailed instructions on how to cook, clean, pleasure, and do just about everything else a slave could be asked to do. It was a thick book (similar to a ‘for dummies’ book) most likely a mass produced copy meant to get slaves as up-to-speed as possible in as short a time as possible.

Slavery was a widely establish practice in Carnivoria, and it had become relatively streamlined, especially in modern times with modern technology. Even the discipline and control part had been streamlined with the widely accepted use of smart collars.

Aiden watched as his little slave looked through the book, watching her turn the pages faster and faster as the grim reality of her existence set in. The book had detailed illustrations and diagrams on how to maintain a tidy and clean home, how to cook a variety of common meals, and even a detailed section on how to perform fellatio.

Melody began to sob and covered her face. Aiden rolled his eyes, stood up and decided to get himself something to drink. She didn’t want to be a slave. Prior to her kidnapping, she had big dreams and wanted to become a famous pop star. She had posters all over her bedroom of girls she looked up to, and wanted to be like. But now it felt like all was lost. She would be a lowly slave for many years until her master decided to replace her with someone sexier, cuter, and more obedient.

Melody watched the black cat pull a bottle of red wine out from the refrigerator, and pop the cork using a corkscrew. The cat walked over, drinking the wine straight from the neck. A small amount escaped his mouth and ran down his fur, giving Melody the frightening vision of a vampire.

Aiden grabbed melody by her arm, and yanked the little girl off the couch. The little girl looked back at her Teddy Bear, but Adrian grabbed her by the chin and turned her head up to look at him. Melody was about half as tall as her captor, him being a cat and her being a mouse. It made Melody uncomfortable being so close to his crotch, which had a small bulge where she imagined his groin was.

“Alright, I’m tired and gonna go get some rest. But before you start cleaning this place, we’re gonna go upstairs and you’re going to fuck me.”

Melody gasped at those horrific words. She was only 9 years old, and her life was painful enough already. Poor little Melody had been through so much in the past couple months. She had been kidnapped, torn away from her parents, forced into a rickety old ship, and sold on the Port City slave market for a pitiful sum of gold. Her body ached all over from the voyage back to the mainland, as well as the lengthy road trip to Aiden’s home.

Melody knew better than to argue with the predator. Carnivores were infamous for possessing psychopathic tendencies, since their diet consisted of eating sentient creatures such as herself. The beast she spoke to didn’t see her as an equal, but as something akin to livestock.

She was his to do with as he pleased. Melody was his to fuck, boss around, and humiliate to his heart’s content. In the eyes of the predators, he was doing her a service. She was meant to be killed and eaten, but by his mercy and grace she was allowed to live on… so long as she performed the tasks laid before her.

Melody was turned and shoved towards the hallway, she looked back at her teddy bear, but Adrian kept pushing her forward in the direction he wanted. Eventually guiding her into the master bedroom, where Aiden pushed her onto his bed.

The little girl watched the 36-year-old man remove his clothes, tossing them into a pile next to the bed.  
He pulled off his dress-shirt, belt, jeans, and eventually boxers.

The little white mouse blushed as she saw his dick and fuzzy balls. It was the first time she ever saw a boy’s genitals before, and they looked so bizarre and unnatural to the little girl. She watched them swaying with his movements, a small piece of her fascinated and curious. His dick was smaller than she expected it to be, but larger than her body was willing to accommodate. Aiden walked over to the bedroom door and shut it.

He turned his head to the side, and ordered Melody to place her head down on the pillows, lay on her back, and spread her legs.

He dimmed the lights to a level he felt was right, and turned around.

He looked down at her and asked if she was pretending to be retarded. Melody’s expression turned sad from the harsh words. She had done exactly what he asked, but was still wearing her clothes.

Melody was about to give an excuse but Aiden walked over to the nightstand, grabbed the remote, and began to zap her repeatedly with an angry stare.

Melody cried and begged him to stop, desperately stripping her clothes off as fast as she could, and got back into her original position. Her body shook with fear, as she had no idea what to expect from her psychopathic owner anymore.

“I don’t differentiate between stupidity and disobedience. Make sure that doesn’t happen again.”

Melody nodded her head trying not to cry but didn’t say anything, too afraid of pissing off her master any further.

Aiden began rubbing himself at the foot of the bed and then climbed on top of it. His penis awkwardly curving to his right, bobbing up and down as he positioned himself near her feet.

“Alright little one, since this is your first time, I’ll need to teach you what to do. Pay attention, as I hate having to repeat myself.”

Aiden mockingly dangled the collar controller by its antenna, letting it fall to the empty space on the bed next to them.

“Tell you what… as an act of good faith, I’ll even treat it like a little game… think… Simon Says!”

Aiden gave her a cheerful smile with puppy-dog eyes, which frightened Melody even more. How could he go from angry and hurting her, to smiling and being nice? She didn’t understand, and just conjured it up to him being a carnivore, unable to truly feel for others like the herbivores can.

Melody’s arms had drifted down to her pussy, which she had instinctively covered up with her paws. She had never had an adult see her naked before, not even her parents. And she felt extremely vulnerable and uncomfortable.

“Simon says… lift up your hands”.  
Melody hesitated and didn’t want to, but eventually lifted them up, letting them rest next to her sides. Her cheeks turned red from embrassement, and her lower half becoming stiff. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her mind from panicking about what was sure to come.

“Simon says… relax your hips.”  
Melody obeyed, doing her best to relax the lower half of her body, but still keeping her legs spread as he requested. Although the change was hardly noticeable, it seemed to have pleased Aiden well enough, and she heard him making a cat purring noise.

“Simon says… enjoy yourself.”  
Melody gasped as she felt Aiden’s tongue lapping hungrily at her pussy. His tongue was wet, slimy, and had a rough texture… but at the same time felt really really good. For a moment Melody forgot all about her troubles, and truly enjoyed getting eaten out by Aiden. He had done this before, and she was the recipient of years’ worth of practice. As she was getting close to cumming, Aiden pulled himself back, leaving her disappointed and humiliated for wanting more.

“Simon says… open your mouth.”  
Melody knew what was coming, and watched as Aiden awkwardly pulled his waist near her face, his barbed cock bouncing around with a slight curve, pulsating with desire. He gripped his cock and aimed it towards her mouth, and the experience that followed would forever be burned it Melody’s memory.

She would never forget the sight of that red, leathery, and glistening cock coming towards her mouth and get forcefully shoved past her lips and teeth. It’s fleshy taste and primal smell would haunt her for the rest of her life, and no amount of therapy would ever erase the memory of that first experience.

Aiden plunged his cock all the way into her mouth, feeling it brush past her uvula and grind against the large bumps near the back of her tongue.

“Simon says… suck it well.”  
Melody did the best she could in the awkward position she had been placed in. Moving her head back and forth, her teeth gently gliding along his shaft.

Aiden quickly realized that his position made it difficult for her to perform, and thus he grabbed her by the head and began thrusting in and out of her mouth. He then placed his thumbs over the little girl’s eyelids and told her that if she bit his cock, he would crush her eyes into her skull.

Melody felt a cold chill run down her spine from those evil words, but she had no plans to resist Aiden. She would comply with his demands for as long as she could, waiting for an opportunity to escape and run North.

She could feel Aiden’s barbed cock slipping up and down her tongue. The barbs weren’t too bad, but still felt coarse and rough. To make things easier on herself, Melody tried to flood her mouth with as much lubricating saliva as possible, and Aiden took great pleasure in hearing that sloshy wet sound as he went in and out of her mouth.

Aiden pulled his cock out of her lips, a long string of saliva bridging the two. His cock throbbed and dripped with saliva, well lubricated for what Aiden really wanted. Afraid of angering her master, Melody forced herself to swallow the saliva in her mouth, and watched Aiden position himself between her legs.

“Simon says… spread your pussy”.  
Melody whined and used her index fingers to spread her lips apart, immediately feeling Aiden attempting to penetrate her, prodding at her entrance with his cock.

The sight of Aiden holding his cock, pushing at her entrance made Melody want to scream. He was 4 times older than her, and he was trying to shove his adult cock into her child pussy, which was still tight and shallow as she hadn’t reached puberty yet.

Aiden prodded and prodded but her hole wasn’t willing to let him enter. It’s like nature herself wanted to tell Aiden that Melody’s body wasn’t ready, and that he should stop his foolish endeavor.  
“This is fucking retarded. Simon says open the nightstand drawer, and give me a bottle of lube.”

Melody wanted to protest and tell him not to force his way in, but she didn’t want to face his wrath.  
The white little mouse opened the nightstand and pulled out a bottle with a seductive illustration of a water deity.

Aiden yanked it out of her hands and poured the cold lube onto the little mouse’s lower torso, right below her belly button. The cold sensation made her twitch, and she watched as he grabbed a glob of the lube with his right hand and began to stroke his cock up and down with it.

Aiden then grabbed what was left with his left hand and began to finger Melody with his lubed up fingers, forcing them into her hole causing the little girl to grind her teeth and scrunch up her eyes in pain and discomfort. It was slow at first, but then he started to pick up the pace. Eventually working his way up to two fingers.

Melody’s instincts were to protest and fight back against the sudden and forced intrusion, which didn’t feel very pleasant and the large quantity of lube that Aiden had poured created a huge sticky mess all over her lower body and on the bed. She wanted to use her hands to push him away, but instead she firmly gripped the silk bedsheets, knowing that if she gave him any resistance he’d shock her with the controller lying next to them on the bed.

The experience wasn’t romantic or pleasant to her. It was violent, awkward, and gross. The lube surprisingly was what got her attention the most. It was absolutely everywhere and it made everything so wet, sticky, and uncomfortable.

Since Melody couldn’t stop Aiden from doing what he was doing, she tried her best to make the best of her bad situation, and tried to enjoy the fingering. She tried to picture in her mind someone much more gentle and pleasant, but the image would always disappear as her conscious mind refused to let her ignore the ugly reality of her situation.

After some fingering Aiden rubbed his cock some more and attempted to penetrate her again. It went in slowly at first, but with an angry and violent thrust he forced himself halfway into her. He made an animalistic cat hissing noise, feeling his sensitive cock get momentarily overstimulated.

Melody made a yelp, and covered her mouth. Tears rolled down her eyes as she felt a sharp pain inside her. She squirmed with Aiden pushing deeper and deeper into her until he managed to get about three quarters of the way in.

Melody would need to reach puberty for her vagina to deepen enough to take the full length of his cock, but the amount that she could take was sufficient enough. Aiden felt the tip of his cock press up against her soft cervix. The donut shape of her cervix and the pointed tip of his cock locked together, nature’s brilliant design for pouring seed into the womb.

Aiden started to thrust into Melody and the mouse decided to stop resisting and relax her body as much as possible. The sooner Aiden finished, the faster her nightmare would end.  
As she laid there limp like a noodle, letting Aiden plunge in and out of her, she heard Aiden whisper in her ear;

“yeah that’s right… just relax and go limp. It’ll be easier that way little girl.”

Melody never wanted her first time to be something like this. But since this was her new life, she might as well get used to it. She was Aiden’s sex slave, and this wasn’t going to be the last time he used her.

The black cat grabbed her by the hips and pounded away at her pussy, finding his rhythm and letting her feel the full weight and force of his large body smashing between her thighs.

Melody turned her head to the side, expressionless like a corpse, with the only thought being a small gratitude he didn’t attempt anal on their first time. She had never taken anything up the bum before, not even a pinkie finger, and if he attempted to fuck her in the ass, the pain would be beyond excruciating.

Melody never revealed it to anyone, but she once used a carrot as a dildo on herself. She never did it again, feeling dirty and whorish for having done so. But now in hindsight, she was glad that her pussy down there had accommodated something prior to Aiden. If it hadn’t, she’d probably be sobbing with her hole being stretched for the first time.

“Oh yeah, your cunt feels so good. You like a nice thick cock being rammed up there don’t ya?”

Melody didn’t respond to Aiden’s words. She knew better than to piss him off. But she did secretly begin to enjoy his thrusts. Her body didn’t care about context, and would send waves of pleasure up through her tiny body regardless. She closed her eyes and gently bit down on her lip. Her mind flooded with racing thoughts and conflicting emotions.

“Oh yeah, gonna fill your pussy with cum. You’d like that wouldn’t you? To be filled with my pedo cum?”

Melody cringed at his words, and turned her face to the other side. Her breathing getting more and more intense as Aiden’s rhythm made her edge closer and closer to her first orgasm.

Aiden’s humping became more and more rapid, and he moaned with greater intensity. Melody found herself moaning as well, her personality and sense of decency being eroded as she felt her orgasm creeping closer and closer. What would it even matter if he saw her enjoying it, her life was over the moment she entered his homeland, where abusing prey was common and slaves had very little rights.

“Simon says… wrap your legs around me.”

Melody did as he asked and attempted to wrap her legs around his waist. A fleeting thought passed through her mind of how disgusting it was to wrap her legs around her rapist, and yet the ecstasy flushed those thoughts out with the depraved thoughts of a whore. Melody pictured herself locking Aiden into herself with her legs, forcing him to ejaculate all his seed into her hole, him unable to pull out.

Aiden grabbed melody by her forearms and squeezed them tightly, making the mouse whine in both pain and pleasure.

Melody could feel Aiden try to wrap his tail around her tail in vain, because his was a lot less flexible than hers. Melody did as her master wanted, and wrapped her thin pink tail around his thick hairy black tail as much as she could. The predator gave her a brief kiss on the lips, and commended her for it.

Aiden’s eyes rolled back as he felt himself nearing orgasm. His movements becoming erratic and instinctual as his need to breed took over. Although mouse and cat could not procreate, the fantasy still passed through Aiden’s sick mind. 

The black cat would love to have the little mouse become the unwilling vessel for his spawn, but mother nature wouldn’t permit it.

Melody became louder and louder with her moans and eventually came hard, a rush of ecstasy flooding her mind as she achieved her first ever orgasm. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before, and she could feel her vagina pulse with Aiden still thrusting into her.

With one final thrust Aiden pushed himself as far as he could and came inside Melody. He felt his cock push firmly against the little mouse’s cervix and pour hot semen into her uterus. Melody felt a pleasant chill as she felt Aiden’s seed pour onto the inner lining of her womb, and this gave her a euphoric head rush that caused the slutty little mouse to stick her tongue out, and role her eyes up in sexual bliss.

Melody smiled as she felt Aiden collapse himself on top of her, letting her feel the full weight and size of his adult body. His cock was still deep inside her, occasionally giving a squirt of seed which covered the walls of her tunnel.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, unable to withhold herself from feeling some degree of love for the man who’d just raped her. Aiden wouldn’t admit it, but he also felt a glimmer of love for the little mouse. His predatory instincts being suppressed by a flood of endorphins for a brief fleeting moment.

Deep inside the little white mouse, Aiden’s sperm swarmed inside her womb, desperately searched for an egg to impregnate but would not find it. Melody was far too young, and even if that weren’t the case, they were completely different species.

Melody felt a great relief once Aiden pulled out of her, but was shocked and horrified at how bloody his cock was. Had he broken her hymen that much, did he rip her vagina, what happened?

Aiden looked at the little girl’s pussy and was mesmerized by the blood and semen that slowly poured out of her hole. The mixture of white, red, and transparent fluid blended itself into an odd mixture that traveled down past her pink ass, and bent around her equally pink tail.

He leaned over the bed and pulled his cellphone out from a pocket in his jeans, taking a few pictures to share with his friends or upload anonymously to the internet. A wide toothy grin spread from ear to ear, and he gave off a playful and sadistic giggle. Letting Melody catch a glimpse of the demented mind the carnivore possessed, and it reminded her that she shouldn’t get too comfortable.

He felt that he might’ve damaged her pussy, and would need to give her time to heal. Which infuriated him, since that meant his little sex slave was going to be out of commission for a little while. He greatly enjoyed his first time with her, and looked forward to trying out other things with her in the near future.

As the seconds ticked by, Aiden’s predatory brain returned back to its natural state, and his heart re-hardened itself to any feelings he had for the little mouse. 

Aiden got angry when he saw how much lube had soaked into the bedsheets, and just how much of a mess he had caused. He made a loud sigh, and narrowed his eyes into an angry gaze at the little girl.

“Look what you did slut, you ruined my fucking bed. Go wash yourself up, and then take this shit to the laundry room.”

Melody got up off the bed, her whole body aching in pain from being fucked for the first time. Semen, blood, and lubricant occasionally dripped out of her used hole.

Aiden stood up and took a drink of the wine on the nightstand, checking its label curious as to the alcohol content it had.

Melody pulled the bedsheets off, and tossed them into a laundry bin near the bed. She then rushed to the master bathroom and got in the shower.

Aiden tried to walk into the bathroom but Melody had instinctively locked the door, doing just as she had always done prior to her kidnapping, not realizing she had broken a rule.

Aiden made three loud bangs on the door. “Hey! What the fuck you doing locking doors in my house slave?”

Aiden wanted to zap her, but wasn’t sure how the collar would react with the water. Instead he used his claw to push a pin right below the handle, and the door clicked open.

In the shower, which had semi-transparent glass, he could see the little girl laying on the shower floor in a fetal position, crying with her tail between her legs, which she held onto in place of her teddy bear. Her mind processing everything she’d just been through.

“Why you wasting my water? Get in, clean yourself up, and get out.”

Aiden impatiently pushed his way into the shower, ignoring the white mouse that laid there curled up like a ball. The black cat adjusted the temperature of the water to be even hotter, and washed away the blood, semen, and water-based lube that coated his fur. He then grabbed a bottle of 3-in-1 and washed himself from top to bottom. Letting the soapy water trickle down onto her.

Some part of melody began to regress into a child-like form and she attempted to wrap herself around Aiden’s leg like a little cub, a piece of her foolishly believing that if she showed the carnivore love and affection, that he would be more gentle with her. Her child-like brain struggled from cracking, unable to process events that would push even most adults to their breaking point. The shower and rush of water masked her tears and weeping, her mind dwelling upon family and friends that were no doubt searching for her. 

Aiden looked down but did not push her away as she expected. He let her hold onto his leg, and finished washing himself off. When he was done he shut off the water, and wiggled her off his leg.

He then shook the water out of his fur, having a fuzzier appearance that Melody might’ve even found cute in any other situation.

“If by the time I replace those bedsheets you don’t clean up those holes and wash yourself down, I’ll take away dinner and you’ll be going to bed hungry.”

He exited the shower to dry himself off and do as he said.

Melody forced herself back to her feet, her knees shaking like a newborn lamb, and she turned on the shower, haphazardly cleaning herself with a block of soap he told her he’d let her use. She spent a while fingering herself to get the lube, semen, and blood to fully exit her. It was a freaky sight to watch the blood, semen, and lube drip down into the drain below. Melody felt a stinging sensation inside her pussy, which was most likely from some minor vaginal tearing. Her vagina was still quite sore from the abuse it had just received, and it would no doubt take some time to fully heal. Whether or not her master cared enough to let her recover was still up in the air.

When she was done, she shut off the shower, and shook herself off to get the water out of her fur. She grabbed a towel off the bathroom pole, and began drying herself off as she returned back to the bedroom. Her body shaking from the cold feeling of exiting that shower.

Aiden was finishing up with some pillows, tossing them onto the bed, and turned on the tv at the far end of the room. He laid down in the bed wearing a red and gold silk robe, and took a drink from the bottle of wine on the nightstand which was already halfway empty. A tired look in his eyes made it apparent he was getting drunk.

When she finished drying herself off, she attempted to put her old clothes back on, but her master barked at her to drop them. He told Melody that she wasn’t allowed to wear clothes, and that she was a nudist from that moment on.

Melody nodded her head up and down and stood there, wanting her master to give her the next set of orders.

Aiden pointed to a dresser near the back of the room, and told her to open the top left drawer. Melody obeyed and found a large collection of lace panties there, most likely purchased in bulk prior to her arrival. Aiden asked her to put on a set of pink ones and Melody obeyed. He noticed something odd about the way they rested around her waist, and asked her to turn around, noticing that her pink tail awkwardly pushed her lingerie down and would surely lead to a blister if left unchecked.

Aiden rubbed his chin, wondering what to do about that. He put the bottle of wine down on the nightstand, reached into the drawer, and picked up a switchblade.

He told her to think fast, and tossed it in her direction. Melody wasn’t ready and it bounced off her hands. She quickly picked it back up and held the tool in her hands.

Aiden told her to cut a hole in the back of her panties, and to snake her tail through that hole. The little mouse looked down at the switchblade, and saw a vision of herself stabbing the pedophile in the chest repeatedly until he stopped moving. Covered in his bright red blood with a deranged look on her face, shaking from the adrenaline flooding her body.

Melody pushed the thought out of her head, and pressed a little switch that caused the blade to pop up. She slipped the blade into the back of her panties and with a firm push made a hole where her tail would slip through. She snaked her tail through its hole and adjusted her panties, making sure that everything felt somewhat comfortable.

Melody held the knife in her right hand, her mind racing with what to do with it. The collar controller was sitting on the nightstand, and she could no doubt seriously hurt Aiden if she wanted to. But as she made eye contact with the predator she saw that he felt no fear whatsoever.

The thing that separated predator and prey was degree of psychopathy. The prey when faced with danger felt a racing heartbeat and a desire to flee and escape their dangerous situation.

The predators on the other hand were the exact opposite. When faced with danger their heartbeat would slow down, and their thinking would sharpen.

Aiden beckoned her over, and she complied. Walking up to the bed, gripping the knife firmly in her right hand. Aiden extended his left arm, asking her to fold up the knife and return it to him.

Melody folded up the knife and placed it in his palm, the vision of killing him quickly rushing through her mind one last time, but her plan probably would go wrong, and the price for failure would probably be brutal torture and death. Aiden tossed the knife into the nightstand drawer and gently shut it.

He looked at Melody with an annoyed stare, and asked her to sit down on the bed. Melody obeyed, and looked to Aiden with concern, wondering what other orders or harsh comments the black cat had for her.

“I want to talk about your name… Melony is a dumb name, and I want to replace it with a better one. Your new name is Zoey.”

Melody was hurt by that statement, feeling her name insulted, and that her captor didn’t even have the curtesy to pronounce or remember it properly. She nodded and repeated the name over and over in her head to memorize it. Zoey, Zoey, Zoey.

“The other thing is what name you’ll be calling me. Don’t you ever think of calling me by my first name, ok? You call me master and master only.”

Zoey nodded her head.

“It looks like I’m also gonna need to teach you some manners. From now on you say “yes master.” You’re not a hula doll to bop your head up and down like that”.

“yes master” said Zoey in a very quiet voice.

“and when you give me something, you don’t give it to me with one hand. You give it to me with both hands ok, it’s a sign of respect.”

“yes master” said Zoey her voice barely audible.

“put your hands together like you’re about to pray.”

Zoey’s eyes went wide. What did she do wrong this time? But she did as he ordered, ready to face what was coming.

“Now bend your upper body 45 degrees forward.”

Zoey did as he asked, realizing she had just been taught a bow.

“You’ll be doing that from now on. The book will teach you when it’s appropriate to do so.”

“yes master” said Zoey, her sense of self slipping away with every use of that phrase.

“Now start up the laundry, make me a medium-rare steak, and tidy up the house.”  
“yes master”. Zoey stood up and like a robot, grabbed the dirty laundry laying around the area, and took it all to the laundry room, which she eventually found downstairs.

She never operated a laundry machine before, since her mom tended to do that chore around the house, and felt a panic shoot through her, terrified of disappointing her master. She stuck the bedsheets inside the machine and noticed a wide selection of laundry detergent, fabric softeners, and other laundry related items on the shelf above her, which she couldn’t even reach.

She didn’t know what to do nor which setting to play around with, and simply turned the machine on using the default settings. It started working, and she went upstairs. A frown on her face, as she knew she probably failed her first task somehow and would surely be disciplined in the morning.

She had never made steak before, and the thought of cooking a dead animal like herself was barbaric and cruel to her. But using the book Aiden tossed at her earlier, she followed the instructions as best she could.

She pulling the bloody meat out of the refrigerator and seasoned it.  
The smell, texture, and blood was a lot for her to take in. The whole process made her want to throw up. Touching the bloody flesh of someone as sentient as she was, tossing that flesh onto a fiery grill and cooking it made her want to heave.

Making her perform such a cruel task was sadistic, and she couldn’t help but wonder if someday Aiden’s future slave would do the same to her what she did to the nameless piece of meat she tossed on the grill.

The smell of the steak cooking was repulsive to her, but Melody did as she was told, and did the best she could. She realized that chances were pretty high she’d be doing this pretty regularly, and if she wanted her master to not zap her, she’d best learn to cook the steaks to the best of her ability.

She cut into a piece of the meat, looked at it, and saw that it matched the medium-rare illustration in the book close enough.

She brought the steak to the master bedroom, presenting it to her master using both hands.  
Aiden grabbed the fork and knife on the plate, cut off a fresh piece of steak and put some in his mouth.

“where’s the steak sauce?”

Zoey felt her heart skip a beat. Had she missed a step? She double checked before serving the food to him and the instructions never mentioned any condiments. Her jaw trembled, worried she’d get another round of abuse.

Aiden smiled and told her he was just kidding, and gave her a playful wink, but did request that she bring it to him immediately. As she was about to exit the room he gave her a compliment, telling her that it was a decent steak for her first time. She gave him a smile, and thanked her master, leaving to get him the steak sauce.

When she returned, Aiden looked at her with a sadistic toothy grin and beckoned at her with a claw. Zoey walked up to him, placing the sauce on the nightstand, mentally exhausted and just wanting to tidy up the home and for the day to end.

Aiden asked her if she enjoyed the taste of meat. Zoey shook her head back and forth, saying that she was vegetarian. Aiden groaned and asked her why. Zoey felt uncomfortable telling the truth to a carnivore, and decided to lie, saying that it was because she was allergic.

Aiden placed his hand under Zoey’s chin and turned her face to look at him directly, and asked her if she was telling the truth. Aiden starred into her eyes, his long vertical pupils piercing her very soul. His irises were a bright orange.

He asked her a second time, and something in Zoey finally snapped.

“No. I’m not allergic! I would never eat or harm another living creature like you!” said Zoey shaking in fear, on the verge of tears. Zoey was struggling to keep herself from having a nervous breakdown, her mind was tearing itself apart, making her more and more emotionally unstable.

Aiden starred at her with a blank expression not saying a word.

Zoey looked at him confused, wondering why he wasn’t getting angry. Her hands shaking and lips trembling.

Aiden continued starring at her with soulless eyes, never changing his expression.

Zoey lost her composure and started apologizing, begging, and pleading for forgiveness.

Aiden didn’t say a word but instead leaned back, grabbed the collar controller in his hand, turned up the voltage to max which made a little red button light up at the very bottom of the collar controller that said lethal shock, and he showed her that his thumb was resting on the button.

Zoey, only being 9 years old, got on her knees and pleaded for mercy, frantically coming up with sob stories and excuses to stop him from pressing the small red glowing button on the controller. Zoey released all her pent up emotions, begging him to give her a second chance. Tears rolling down her eyes, knowing that a guy like him could easily replace her. There was no shortage of slaves, and many of them surpassed her in every way imaginable.

Melody wanted her mommy and daddy, and began desperately crying out to them for help. On that floor she even started to plea for God’s help, and eventually her pleas turned into incomprehensible babble as her brain exhausted its options, snapped, and fell into absolute despair.

Even Aiden, who believed himself to be immune to feelings of empathy for his food, was emotionally moved by how desperately the child wanted to live.

Aiden felt like a God, seeing the little mouse prostrate herself and express genuine repentance before him. Melody felt so humiliated, but she genuinely did not know whether or not Aiden would press that button, and every second of not knowing drove her deeper into madness and insanity. As far as she was concerned those moments were the last moments of her life, and what would her dignity matter if she were dead?

Aiden leaned forward and kissed Zoey on her head. A wide toothy grin spread across his face from ear to ear.

Zoey felt him lean into her right ear, his breath warm and loud in her eardrum, and he whispered “Your sins are forgiven my child…” 

Zoey looked up at him, her eyes still wet with tears, and snot running down her nose. She tried to stand up, but the black cat grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her back down on her knees.

She watched him grab the plate of steak and cut the meat into small pieces while humming amazing grace.

Aiden violently stabbed a piece of meat with the fork, and grabbed the bottle of wine which was down to about a quarter.

He held the fork with the meat in his left hand, and the bottle of wine in his right.  
He looked at the piece of meat and said “this is my body”, then looked at the wine saying “and this is my blood”.

“Now open your mouth” said Aiden looking down at the pathetic little mouse.

Zoey obeyed and opened her mouth, knowing what was to come.

Aiden placed the piece of meat inside her mouth and gave her a sip of his wine. He did this until all the meat on his plate had been swallowed up by her, and she had drunk what little wine remained in the bottle.

Aiden placed the plate on the nightstand, and slid down to his knees. Looking at Zoey with loving eyes, and gave her a passionate hug.

Zoey told him how she thought it was delicious, and got very sappy about how honored she was that he’d given her his food. She promised to treasure that moment, and how that act of kindness meant a lot to her, especially since she hadn’t eaten in over two days.

Aiden grinned wickedly over her shoulder, knowing that the meat she ate was mouse. He was a cat, and his diet consisted primarily of mice, but he wouldn’t tell her that yet. He didn’t want to give her a chance to throw up the meat in her stomach. He wanted her body to digest the mouse meat and absorb the nutrients from her fallen comrade. Tomorrow he’d tell her the truth, and greatly looked forward to seeking the expression on her cute little face. He was going to have plenty of fun stripping the child of her innocence before eventually replacing her with another mouse.

Since there was a chance she’d vomit up the meat, he decided to insure that she’d avoid purging herself, and the best way to do that was with the dinner he’d originally promised her.

He hopped off the bed and walked past her, ordering her to follow him, to which she replied “yes master.”

Aiden opened a bottom cupboard in the kitchen and Zoey saw rows upon rows of canned food.

Aiden told her to watch what he did and that he didn’t want to repeat himself. He pulled the tab on the can and peeled away the lid, exposing a chilly-like substance inside.

He explained to her that it was food meant for mouse slaves like her. And that it had all the essential nutrients her body required. She would eat three per day. Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner.

He scooped the contents out into a bowl, stuck it in the microwave for two minutes, and then placed it on the counter-top next to her. Using the same nasty spoon that he scooped out the contents from the can, he stuck it in the bowl and told her to eat it.

Zoey grabbed the bowl and thanked her master, sitting down in the arm chair in the living room and quickly started eating her food. She honestly hadn’t eaten eaten in over two days, and anything would have sufficed at that point.

The food tasted strange. It was so heavily processed that she didn’t even know what to make of it. Back home, her mother would always make fresh salads from her garden, and the strange slop she was eating was unlike anything her parents had ever served her.

“Uh… what the fuck are you doing?” asked Aiden pissed off at her.

Zoey turned to him with frightened eyes, not wanting to lose the food she had just received.

“You’re sitting in my arm chair. You don’t sit in my arm chair, you sit on the couch.”

Zoey apologized to her master and swiftly changed where she sat.

“Don’t ever let me catch you sitting in my arm chair. I don’t want your hair getting all over it.”

Zoey apologized again to her master and promised it would never happen again.

A wide toothy grin spread from ear to ear across Aiden’s face, and he said “good” in a sinister tone.

“Excuse me master…” said Zoey, wanting to ask Aiden some questions before he returned to his bedroom.

“What is it Zoey?” asked Aiden is a stern tone, surprised that she managed to summon the confidence to speak without being spoken to.

“I… I’m sorry master… but… where do I sleep? Where do I go to the bathroom? Where do I –”

“You sleep on that couch, and you use the public restroom on the first floor. It has a shower, sink, toilet, and everything.”

Zoey thanked her master, disappointed that she wasn’t able to finish her list of questions.

Zoey continued eating her food, and even when she finished her animalistic instincts kicked in, and she started licking the edges and inside of the bowl for additional nourishment.

Aiden came back with bedsheets, pillow, and a blanket. He tossed them behind her, telling her to get some rest and that she would have a very busy day tomorrow. He told her that he was a kind master, and that she could clean the house tomorrow.

Zoey thanked her master and showed overwhelming gratitude that made Aiden grin in delight. She appreciated that he at least gave her a comfy pillow and a warm blanket to sleep under, even if the pillow had an old coffee stain on it.

Aiden looked down at the bowl and was pleased to see that his little slave had eaten everything he had given her. By tomorrow morning, he’d reveal to her she was a cannibal.

He was pissed off however that she didn’t even bother to wash the dish after herself, and told Zoey that she needed to wash the dishes every night before going to bed, and if the dishes weren’t washed, she’d get beaten.

Zoey said “yes master” stood up, and immediately got to work on washing the dirty dishes. Aiden came by with the plate from his bedroom, and placed it near the kitchen sink where she was washing the dishes. Not out of kindness, not out of love, but because he didn’t want her to get interrupted while washing the dishes.

After that Aiden retired to his chambers and Zoey didn’t see him for the rest of the night.

She spread the bedsheet out on the sofa, put down the pillow, and covered herself with the blanket. The bedsheet was large and could be folded over multiple times. It was most likely an older one that her master used on his king-sized bed. And the blanket, which was also king-sized, was large and comfy. It was most likely one that her owner had previously used but replaced.

She sighed and cuddled up in the large warm blanket, eventually hearing Aiden loudly snore in his bedroom.

It wasn’t much, but she felt a moment of respite. The comfortable sofa, the silky bedsheet, the soft blanket on her fur, and the sound of crickets chirping outside. The gentle light of the moon spilling into the living room through the sliding door. It all filled her with serenity and a gratitude difficult to explain.

Shortly after she was kidnapped, and awoken on the slave ship traveling to Port City, she had no comforts at all. The children were packed into the bottom of the ship like sardines, and the floor was covered in excrement, urine, and all manner of filth. The kids had to sleep on one another during the nights. They drank water from a hose which would get passed around amongst them, and ate a strange oatmeal-like slop which would get passed around in a bucket. The children would grab a handful with their hands making sure to eat as much of it, regardless of how plain it tasted. Some of the children would get sick and die, their bodies being pushed by the other children to the far corners of the ship until the slavers would pull the dead bodies out tossing them overboard, their diseased rotten corpses unfit for them to eat.

It was a hellish experience, but the slave market was hardly any better. Once the children arrived at Port City they were hosed down with frigid salt water and forced to stand on platforms, handcuffed to large poles in the hot tropical sun on which they were expected to show themselves off for onlookers and potential buyers.

Most children collapsed from heatstroke or exhaustion, and would have cold salt water splashed on them to stand back up and continue presenting themselves for onlookers.

An ecstasy-like candy was given to them every day at sunrise to boost their mood, and help them dance in front of potential customers, but when the nights came and the drugs wore off, a deep dark pit of despair would slowly creep in.

Some of the children would start weeping, and the annoyed slave owners would show up to stick cloth into their mouths for them to sob into. The children used the cloth to wipe their tears, blow their nose, and muffle their own sorrow so that the other children could get some rest.

She felt tears roll down her eyes, curled up into a ball, burying herself in the warm blanket and rubbing her cheek on the soft pillow. She kissed her teddy bear, a memento she kept from one of the girls that died during the voyage.

That night Melody thanked god for the little she had, and prayed before drifting off to sleep. She wanted to think of ways to escape, but the collar around her neck made escape nearly impossible.

Despite this, Melody choose to hold onto hope, and have faith that God would make a way where she doesn’t see a way.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on continuing the story but it'll be on a chapter by chapter basis.  
> I do want Zoey/Melody to have a happy ending.


End file.
